


firework boy

by meretricula



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergi Roberto is thoroughly congratulated for his Champions League debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firework boy

Sergi started shaking as soon as the ref blew full-time. Everything that happened between the pitch and the dressing room was a blur of _Champions League debut_ and _against Madrid_ and _nil-two at the Bernabeu_ , and a single clear moment of the _míster_ patting him on the shoulder, saying, "You played well." He could barely hear him over the rush of blood in his ears.

"Good game," the _míster_ was saying to them all. "Cool off and cool down. They'll unlock the door again in ten minutes and I want you all calm, all right? It's over, so just calm down." He paused and smiled at them, and Sergi thought he had never loved anything as much as he loved the _míster_ , right there, right then. He would have died for him. He would have killed for him. "I'm proud of you."

He left them to get changed. Sergi struggled to pull off his kit and unlace his boots with still-trembling hands, and most of the squad was already in the shower by the time he had managed to strip. Pique and Puyol were in the ice bath, laughing at each other, and Sergi felt obscurely comforted: it wasn't that different from the B-team, after all.

"Where's Leo?" Pique shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Leo, Leo, my little genius," he added, fondly possessive, dropping an arm around Messi's shoulder as he slipped into the ice bath beside him.

"If I'm your little genius, does that make you my big dumb oaf?" Messi mused, soft but clearly audible, and grinned at Villa when the older striker joined them.

Pique mimed being struck in the heart. "You're so cruel. I miss when you didn't talk. You used to be such a sweet little kid, what happened?" He grabbed Messi around the waist, picked him up and set him back down on his lap, easy as you please. _Messi_. Sergi blinked, but the scene in front of him didn't change. Except now Pique was kissing Messi behind the ear.

"You're traumatizing the children, Geri," Puyol said. He didn't look particularly concerned about what was going on next to him otherwise.

"There are no children in a Barcelona locker room! Tonight they all are men!" Pique proclaimed. He lifted his head to look around, and Villa took advantage of his distraction to kiss Messi, right on the mouth. Sergi felt his cheeks heat up until he thought he must be the color of a tomato, but he didn't look away. There was a lot of tongue. "Hey, Roberto! C'mere, your Champions debut deserves something special."

"I, uh," Sergi stuttered. Pique didn't seem interested in waiting for an answer; he'd gone back to kissing Messi's neck, even though Messi was still making out with Villa.

"Kid, you don't have to," Xavi said quietly. Sergi jumped; he hadn't heard Xavi come up beside him, and also Xavi was naked, which under normal circumstances he wouldn't have thought twice about but now seemed extremely relevant. "Seriously, if you're not interested, just ignore them. You don't have to participate. Most of us aren't going to."

"I'm not," Valdes added cheerfully on his other side. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, well, you never do. Unless _Andresito_ is here to protect you," Xavi said to Valdes, rolling his eyes.

Valdes grinned and swooped down to plant a smacking kiss on Xavi's cheek. "Aw, don't be jealous. What can I say, we come as a set. Sergi, if you don't want to, just stick close to me and Andreu, they know not to bother us." Sergi's eyes flicked back to the ice bath. They were still just kissing - all right, Pique had moved on to licking, but it hadn't gotten any further, and Sergi didn't see how it _could_ get much further. They were in an _ice bath_. Messi disentangled his tongue from Villa's for a moment and looked up, straight at Sergi. He smiled, and Sergi blushed even harder. "On the other hand," Valdes said slowly. "If you are interested, you shouldn't be shy."

Xavi swiveled to follow the direction of Sergi's gaze. "Oh. Well, in that case." He gave Sergi a little push; Sergi stumbled, glanced back at Xavi, and then walked the last few steps to the tub in the middle of the floor and sank gratefully down onto his wobbly knees.

"Hey," Messi said, still smiling. "Congratulations, Sergi. You did great."

"You were amazing," Sergi blurted.

Messi laughed, but it was such a good-natured, joyful sound that Sergi didn't even feel embarrassed. "Thank you," he said, and he leaned forward and put his mouth over the head of Sergi's half-hard cock.

The angle was awkward and Sergi was afraid to put his hands in Messi's hair and even more afraid that he was going to come in about thirty seconds, and it was amazing. _Lionel Messi is sucking my cock_ , he thought, half-hysterically, as he looked down at the shaggy head bobbing up and down in his lap. Someone else's hand crossed into his line of vision and tucked Messi's hair behind his ears - Villa, because then he shifted closer and pressed a kiss to Messi's shoulder, the one with the tattoo of his mother on it, which would have possibly been a mood-breaker if Sergi hadn't been as desperately turned on as he was. _I just debuted in the Champions League against Real Madrid and Lionel Messi is sucking my cock._

"I'm - I'm going to - " Sergi stammered, far too soon. "Leo, don't - "

Messi ignored him and swallowed again, hard. "Don't worry, he likes it," Pique said, and that mental image just -

Sergi's eyes slowly fuzzed back into focus on the sight of Leo Messi licking his swollen lips like a very self-satisfied cat, and oh, wow, Pique really hadn't been lying. "Should I, uh," Sergi attempted, waving a hand vaguely in the air. He wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say. Possibly he should have tried getting up, but the floor was so comfortable.

"Oh," Messi said. "Oh, that's sweet of you, but - "

"We're in an ice bath," Villa said, with a certain air of _you idiot_. Sergi had sort of worked out that he sounded like that most of the time, though. "He couldn't get it up if he tried."

"Thank you, though," Messi said, smiling. He let Villa kiss him, but he pushed him away gently after a moment and looked back at their teammates under the showerheads. "Ibi! Ibi, come here, you too."

Sergi looked over. Afellay was staring at them, his face bright red; he made a reflexive, aborted gesture to cover himself when he saw them looking at him, but he was stark naked and there was really no way to conceal his erection. "I, uh, what?" he stammered. He shot a panicky glance over at Thiago, who was under the next showerhead and watching without any attempt to hide his interest in the proceedings. "I didn't understand," Ibi said, which Sergi suspected was pretty much the only football-unrelated Spanish phrase he could manage with any fluency at all.

Thiago said something to him in English, and Afellay's eyes got even bigger. That just made Thiago laugh, and he tugged him out of the shower. "Come on," he said, and then more in English that Sergi didn't understand. Whatever it was, it worked; Afellay didn't put up much more of a fight. Sergi scooted out of the way, and Thiago pushed Ibi down to take his place. Ibi grabbed at Thiago's wrist when he started to head back to the shower, so Thiago sat down beside Sergi instead. He was grinning so wide Sergi thought his face was about to split open. "Hey, congratulations, bro," he said to Sergi.

"You said that already," Sergi said.

"Wasn't talking about your debut," Thiago said slyly. Sergi didn't exactly have a retort ready, but it didn't matter, because Afellay was tugging his arm again and distracted him.

"You played so well, Ibi, that cross was amazing," Messi was saying. "Geri, tell him - "

"I can do it," Thiago interrupted. He whispered something in Afellay's ear, and the slowly fading flush returned in full force.

"Thank you," Afellay said carefully. "You play, uh. You play also amazing." Messi grinned at him, delighted and infectious, and kissed him. Sergi's cock twitched with futile interest.

"You'd better hurry up if you're going to do this," Pique said idly. "They're going to let us out to talk to the journalists soon."

Messi pulled back from Afellay, already laughing. "Oh, fuck off, Geri," he said. "You could help."

"Wouldn't dream of interfering," Pique said. Messi rolled his eyes and looked back up at Afellay, and then past him to Thiago. They had some sort of wordless exchange involving their eyebrows, which Sergi didn't understand and frankly found bizarre - he never had understood how Thiago could just act normal around everyone; he didn't get starstruck at all - and Messi shrugged, leaned over, and wrapped his mouth around Ibi's dick. Thiago shifted even closer to Ibi and put an arm around his shoulders. He was sort of petting Ibi's upper arm and he kept talking to him in English, low and soothing, until Messi did something that made Ibi gasp and start babbling instead of listening.

It was, if nothing else, a very nice view. Sergi had been too distracted to appreciate it before, for obvious reasons, but there was something about the curve of Messi's spine as he bent over Afellay that made him look like a piece of art. Pornographic art, but still. "What's he saying?" Sergi asked no one in particular. Pique shrugged.

"Not a clue," Thiago said. "Maxwell's not here and I don't speak Dutch." The incomprehensible, apparently Dutch babbling disintegrated even further into choked-off moans. Thiago turned back to Ibi. "Hey, hey," he murmured, just loud enough that Sergi could hear him. He kind of doubted that Afellay could understand any of it at this point. "Hey, you were amazing today, you played so well, go ahead, you can come now, it's okay, come on. Come on - " Ibi whimpered. Thiago kissed him and muffled most of the noise when he came. He slumped back against Thiago, panting for breath, while Messi wiped at his mouth and grinned. If he hadn't looked so transparently happy it would have been closer to a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you win at competitive oral sex, now go put your clothes on," Villa grumbled. Messi smacked a kiss on the cranky downward curve of his mouth and stood up.

"You coming, then?"

Villa, Pique and Puyol all followed him into the dressing room proper, only Puyol even glancing back at Sergi, Thiago and Ibi. Everyone else must have already finished showering; Sergi hadn't noticed them leaving, but the room was empty. "You should get dressed soon," Puyol said. "You'll have to talk to the media, Sergi. Probably you too, Ibi."

"What did he say?" Ibi asked once Puyol was gone. Even his accent was perfect, which on reflection wasn't that surprising. He probably had to use that phrase a lot. Thiago answered in English, but Sergi was more interested in the way he was still almost idly stroking Ibi's side. Reasons to make fun of Thiago were few and far between, and Sergi fully intended to get the best out of this one.

"Come on," he said. He got to his feet and held out his hands to Ibi. "Get dressed, no? Clothes?"

"Oh, _clothes_ ," Afellay said. "Yes, okay." He let Sergi pull him to his feet, but then he turned right around and helped Thiago up, which sort of ruined the effect. "Ah, con - congratulations? This is the word? For you, you, uh. Debut!"

"Yeah, that's the word," Sergi said. He felt kind of stupidly touched. He'd heard it from almost the whole team by now, but it was somehow special to hear Ibi struggle to get it out. "Congratulations to you too, for the assist."

"Ah. Is Messi's goal, no?" Ibi grinned.

"It was a good assist," Thiago said. "That's important, too."

"Th-thank you," Ibi stuttered. He blushed, glanced at Sergi, and then pressed a kiss to Thiago's cheek. "I go put the clothes now, no?"

"Uh. Yeah, we should - " Thiago was blushing too. Sergi couldn't _wait_ to tell Jona about this.

"Boys, what are you still doing back here?" The _míster_ poked his head in with a quizzical look. "Go get dressed."

"Yes, _míster_ ," Sergi and Thiago chorused immediately. Ibi nodded awkwardly and trailed behind them as they headed out of the showers.

"Ready to face the gauntlet, kid?" Pique slapped Sergi on the backs of his thighs with a wet towel and hooted with laughter when he jumped. "Got to be better prepared than that!"

"I think I'll be okay," Sergi said. "It's a story to tell my grandkids, right?" He managed to keep a straight face for almost ten seconds before he broke down laughing at Pique's expression so hard he couldn't stand up. "My Champions League debut against Real Madrid in the Bernabeu…"

"And Lionel Messi sucked you off in the showers after," Messi said as he walked past, so sweetly that Sergi had to stop and double-check that he'd actually said what Sergi thought.

"Leooooo," Pique whined. "Stop stealing my come-backs!"

"Like you could think of any on your own," Messi retorted. Pique made an outraged noise and chased after him, still waving the towel. Sergi giggled helplessly as he put on his socks.

"I think you'll do, kid," Xavi said. He was lacing up his sneakers in front of his locker a few feet away. His expression was still a little grim, but he smiled when Sergi looked over at him. "You'll do just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> After the first leg of the Real Madrid-Barcelona Champions League semifinal, both teams were locked in their respective dressing rooms for ten minutes to cool off. Sergi Roberto got his Champions League debut for Barcelona in the dying minutes of the match, an extremely bad-tempered 0-2 victory. Ibrahim Afellay doesn't speak Spanish very well, and Thiago is practicing English with him. I made up the bits with oral sex, though. (kind of sort of not quite really written for two separate prompts on [](http://touchline.livejournal.com/profile)[**touchline**](http://touchline.livejournal.com/), and another that I was going to post before I decided I should just write it myself.) title from [Sweepstakes Prize](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBwEO_M6eB4&feature=related) by Mirah.


End file.
